Begin Again
by snlic
Summary: Pertandingan Winter Cup telah usai. Ia lega telah mengembalikan member Kiseki no Kisedai menjadi diri mereka yang sebenarnya. Nampaknya semuanya sudah usai, tapi tidak. Ia kembali terbangun dan menyadari dirinya berubah. Ia kembali harus menjalani kehidupannya lagi di teikou. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal?" Fem!Kuroko. GoM/Kuroko.
1. Prolog

Akhirnga aku bisa mempublish fic ini setelah bersusah payah dengan IPO :v (you know that?). Kesel bangett~ tapi aku seneng akhirnya bisa mempublish cerita ini \\(^0^)/. Oh iya kayaknya aku pengen bikin kuroko harem in the future hehehe :v yosh! Silahkan menikmati minna~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **fienctla**

 **"Begin Again"**

 **.**

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mengulang segalanya dari awal?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Prolog-**

 **.**

Kuroko berjalan menuju kamarnya yang gelap. Ia melirik kearah jendela lalu menarik tirai itu dengan perlahan, membuka pintu masuk cahaya sehingga terlihatlah foto sekolahnya yang lama, teiko, dan tepatnya lagi itu adalah foto ia bersama member Kiseki no Kisedai yang sama-sama tersenyum kearah kamera -kecuali tentu saja Midorima Shintarou yang menunjukan muka seakan-akan ia tidak mau disana-, ia tersenyum kecil, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas diantara cahaya bulan yang membuat kamar itu remang-remang.

Impian yang rasanya agak sulit diraih, kini ia sudah meraihnya. Ia telah menyelamatkan Kiseki no Kisedai dan seirin dapat meraih juara di Winter Cup. Ia sudah menyelamatkan semuanya, tapi rasa sesak menyerang kembali dadanya. Kamarnya remang-remang, dan suasana saat itu sepi. Tidak ada suara tawa ataupun canda yang seringkali mengganggunya. Sulit untuk dikatakan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada semua ini. Ia lebih menyukai tawa menjengkelkan kagami daripada saat-saat seperti ini. Tidak ada yang membalas salamnya saat ia pulang maupun berangkat. Tidak ada makan malam bersama, dan bahkan ia belum pernah merasakan itu, kecuali dulu saat ia masih..

" _Tidak!_ ," Pikirnya

Ia menghela nafasnya, tidak ada gunanya seperti ini. Lagipula, ia sudah terbiasa. Esok ia pasti akan lebih baik.

 _Semoga._

 **...**

Ia rasa semua orang tau kalau ia bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk bangun pagi. Alarm sudah berbunyi dari tadi, begitu juga dengan kamarnya yang sudah mulai terang. Dengan malas ia mencoba meraih alarm _menyebalkan_ itu dan mematikannya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu seingatnya, tentu ia malas untuk bangun pagi. Mungkin tidak ada salahmya tidur satu jam lagi.

 _"Ughh"_

Biasanya dengan tanggannya dapat dengan mudah meraih alarm itu, tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali? Seingatnya, saat ia di teiko dulu ia memang kesulitan sekali unt-

Tunggu, saat itu ia memang kesulitan untuk meraih jam weker karena tubuhnya memang kecil, tapi bukannya itu sudah lama sekali? -walaupun sebenarnya sekarangpun ia tetap saja kecil- tapi tetap saja dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang ia dapat dengan mudah meraih jam itu. Mau tidak mau matanya terbuka lalu perlahan ia mematikan jam tersebut dari kasurnya.

 _Ada yang ganjil_ , pikirnya.

Mengesampingkan pikiran itu, ia meraih handuk lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan membersihkan diri. Ia membuka lemarinya dan menemukan satu hal yang aneh, yakni ia menemukan baju yang sering dipakai Momoi dulu, singkatnya ia menemukan baju seragam teiko untuk perempuan.

Perhatian, _**perempuan**_.

Alisnya berkerut, ia tidak mengerti kenapa baju tersebut ada disana. Seingatnya ia tidak punya adik perempuan ataupun kakak. Ia tinggal sendirian di rumah itu sejak dulu dan tidak mungkin Momoi menitipkan bajunya. Matanya turun ke bagian lagi di lemarinya, tempat ia meletakan baju dalam. Sesuai perkiraan,

Mengapa ada pakaian dalam wanita disana?

Buru-buru ia menutup itu lagi dengan muka yang memerah. Ia tidak cukup polos untuk tidak mengerti hal yang "seperti itu". Ia laki-laki. Tentulah ia tahu mengenai "hal-hal kotor" seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, ini cukup memalukan.

Seketika ia terperajat, baru menyadari mengapa ia tidak bisa meraih jam weker pagi ini dan seketika itu ia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memastikan sesuatu. Mengapa ia tidak menyadari ada yang aneh sebelumnya ya? Apa mungkin efek ia yang masih mengantuk?

Ia melihat sekilas tangannya yang tampak mengecil itu. Matanya menerawang seluruh isi kamarnya sebelum ia memasuki kamar mandi. Tidak ada jersey seirin. Tidak ada fotonya dengan member kiseki no kisedai. Tidak ada fotonya dengan kagami. Tidak ada apapun, kamarnya masih polos. Bahkan yang mengejutkan,

Ini adalah hari pertamanya Teikou.

Ia menghela nafas. Mendapati dirinya mengecil setelah ia memasuki kamar mandi. Wajahnya masih sama, tapi dengan bulu mata yang lebih lentik dan matanya yang sedikit lebih besar. Rambutnya tergerai sampai punggung. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu menyadari mengapa lemarinya penuh dengan pakaian dalam wanita. Baju teiko itu bukan baju milik momoi, melainkan itu adalah baju miliknya.

 _Ia telah berubah._

 **.**

 **-Prolog-**

 **End**

 **.**

* * *

Mind RnR? Saran dan kritik dibutuhkan, minna~ oh iya, gimana? Gimana? Awalnya emang begini sih. Sepet pesimis juga sama gaya tulisanku yang kek masih bocah (T~T) aaaa aku mesti belajar banyak dari author-author kece diluar sana.


	2. Chapter 1

Minna-san! Aku balik lagi nih hehehe (/^O^)/ gimana? kira-kira gaje ga yah (^.^)a

Oh iya, untuk Brown Earth Girl, yups! aku akan bikin seperti itu. Awalnya cuma kurokonya aja yang kembali kemasa lalu tanpa perubahan apapun. Tapi terus ya kepikiran aja buat jadi begini hehehe.

oh iya minna, i hope you like it~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **fienctla**

 **"Begin Again"**

 **.**

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mengulang segalanya dari awal?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **.**

Ia mendesah frustasi sembari melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang Teikou. Pagi harinya cukup buruk, ia belum terbiasa dengan tubuh barunya. Ditambah ia harus menggunakan rok yang membuat kakinya tidak nyaman untuk bergerak. Ia menggeleng cepat, membuyarkan pikirannya mengenai bagaimana ia harus memakai pakaian itu untuk pertama kalinya..

Wajahnya merah padam.

Bagaimanapun juga ia tetap saja laki-laki, dan itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing memikirkan bagaimana ia harus berkutat dengan benda-benda _laknat_ itu setiap pagi. Apalagi dengan apa yang ia kenakan sekarang, ia merasa seperti seorang _pervert_ yang memakai baju perempuan-

 _Walaupun nyatanya sekarang ia menjadi seorang perempuan._

Ia mengacak pelan rambutnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke gedung tersebut. Ia biarkan untaian rambut biru mudanya, yang tadinya sudah berantakan, menjadi lebih berantakan. Toh, tidak ada yang menyadarinya juga bukan? Ia _invisible_.

Orang-orang berjalan berdesakan untuk menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru. Berbeda dengannya yang terlihat santai dan menyelinap dengan mudah diantara kerumunan itu tanpa terlihat. Untuk saat-saat seperti ini ia bersyukur memiliki tubuh kecil dan sulit dilihat. Apalagi sekarang ia sudah mengenal teknik misdirection. Hal itu membuat hawa keberadaannya yang tadinya tipis menjadi kelebih tipis lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya sih, ia kesulitan juga menggunakan teknik tersebut dengan tubuh barunya. Ia menjadi sedikit kasihan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" **Oi!** **Matamu dimana, hah?** "

"DAI-CHAN!"

" _Tidak salah lagi,_ " pikirnya " _itu pasti Aoimine-kun dan Momoi-chan"_

Matanya tertuju pada sosok bersurai biru yang terlihat ingin menghajar seseorang dan perempuan bersurai merah muda yang menengahi mereka sambil berteriak. Orang yang berada di tangan Aoimine tampak ketakutan, sementara yang lainnya berkerumun menyaksikan hal baru di hari pertama sekolah mereka.

Ia terlalu memperhatikan mereka sampai tak sadar ia menabrak seseorang dan jatuh diantara kerumunan. Orang-orang mungkin tidak akan menyadari hawa keberadaannya sehingga mungkin saja nasibnya akan berakhir dengan terinjak-injak di hari pertamanya di Teikou, ralat, hari pertama di Teikou untuk kedua kalinya. Atau mungkin juga ia terlalu tembus pandang sehingga ia bisa ditembus oleh orang-orang sekitar.

Ternyata perkiraannya salah.

Orang yang ia tabrak, ternyata adalah seorang Kise Ryouta, model paruh waktu itu menarik banyak perhatian dengan insiden yang ia buat. Perempuan-perempuan berseragam menyerupai dirinya, yakni kemeja biru muda dengan bawahan hitam, berteriak sambil mengerumuninya. Sementara Kise sendiri, yang baru Kuroko sadari ternyata tersangkut kaki seseorang sesaat setelah Kuroko mendorongnya dan jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, hanya bisa _cengengesan_ sambil menggaruk-garukan kepala melihat banyak anak perempuan yang mengerumuninya. Tak jauh dari sana, kuroko sendiri terduduk dengan baju yang berantakan. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak, merasa tangannya ditepuk, ia pun menoleh ke belakang.

Seseorang yang ia temui, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Midorima Shontarou, orang yang bahkan jarang mengobrol dengannya, bahkan saat masih satu tim pun mereka tidak begitu akrab. Kuroko menatap orang itu dengan datar seperti biasa, berbeda dengan perasaannya yang terkejut akan hal itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Eh?" Kuroko mengedipkan matanya, heran.

Yang ditatap berpura-pura membenarkan kacamatanya. Lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. "Bu-bukannya aku peduli nanodayo! Hanya saja kau menghalangi jalanku"

Kuroko mengulum senyum tipis, membuat Midorima memberikannya death glare. "He-hei!," sahutnya.

Kuroko berdiri dari tempatnya lalu memerapikan roknya dari debu yang menempel. Matanya berhenti sebentar menatap teddy bear yang ada di genggaman Midorima sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "ano, upacara akan dimulai. Maaf merepotkanmu"

Kuroko membungkuk, setelah itu meninggalkan midorima yang masih terdiam disana.

"Midorima Shintarou"

Kuroko berhenti dan menoleh kearah midorima yang berpura-pura membenarkan kacamata di belakangnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, sedikit geli mengingat Midorima masih belum mengenalinya. " _Tentu saja,_ " pikirnya.

"Midorima-san, upacaranya akan dimulai lima menit lagi" katanya, menatap Midorima yang terkejut, kemudian berlari menyamakan langkah dengan dirinya. Mereka pun berlari menuju gedung upacara.

"Namamu nanodayo," katanya. Kuroko menoleh kearah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Walaupun kuroko tidak terbiasa dengan Midorima yang sependek ini, tetap saja laki-laki tersebut lebih tinggi darinya. Laki-laki itu salah tingkah, lagi. "Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo!"

"Pffft.."

Kuroko menahan tawa. Ia melihat midorima yang terkejut, ia pun mengulas senyum tipis. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ternyata menyenangkan juga jika bisa mengobrol dengan Midorima. "Koroko Tetsuya, _yoroshiku*_ "

Tidak tahu mengapa, rasanya tangannya bergerak sendiri menarik tangan midorima dan membawanya melewati kerumunan pagi itu. Entah karena kasihan melihatnya yang susah mencari celah diantara kerumunan, atau mungkin karena hal lain, ia pun tidak tahu. Yang jelas, terdapat perasaan yang sudah lama ia tidak rasakan.

Ia rindu saat-saat dimana Kiseki no Kisedai masih berkumpul bersama.

 **...**

"Selamat datang di Teikou Koukou bagi murid baru.."

Kuroko duduk bersampingan dengan Midorima. Seperti biasa, ia memasang tampang datarnya dan duduk dengan tenang diantara sekian ribu manusia disana. Sekilas, tidak ada yang aneh darinya. Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih seksama lagi, terdapat kilatan di matanya.

Dengan tenang, ia mengawasi sekitar. Matanya menangkap ke hampir semua objek yang ada di sekitarnya. Sebuah hal yang jarang ditemui darinya kecuali jika ia sedang dalam pertandingan basket.

Tapi ini bukan soal pertandingan baginya.

Gedung itu begitu tenang, tentu saja karena kepala sekolah sedang berpidato di hari pertama mereka masuk. Diantara mereka, perempuan berhelai _baby blue_ itu diam-diam mengamati beberapa orang yang sudah ia kenali dari dulu.

Ada suatu alasan membuatnya melakukan hal tersebut. Pertemuannya dengan Midorima membuatnya menyadari suatu hal.

Ia kini kembali ke masa lalu, artinya semua hal yang ia alami di Teikou akan terulang kembali. Ia sudah mengetahui masa depan.

Kiseki no Kisedai juga belum mengenalinya. Mereka juga belum mendaftar klub basket. Tapi di tahun ketiga mereka akan berubah. Ogiwara akan keluar dari basket setelah pertandingan Teikou melawan Meiko-

 _Kecuali jika ia bisa merubah segalanya dari awal._

Ia mengerutkan kening,

" _Tapi bagaimana caranya?_ ," pikirnya.

Di sebelahnya Midorima diam saja dengan _teddy bear_ di tangan kirinya. Orang-orang menatapnya aneh dan ada yang menahan tawa. Tapi nampaknya ia sendiri tidak peduli. Tak jauh dari situ, sosok menjulang bersurai ungu dengan wajah bosan mengunyah makanan dengan tangannya yang dipenuhi bungkus makanan ringan. Pemilik rambut ungu itu menguap berkali-kali. Hampir sama dengan pemilik rambut ungu, orang yang ia tabrak tadi, pemilik rambut kuning itu juga memasang wajah bosan. Ia nampaknya tidak peduli dengan suara berisik disekitarnya.

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Diujung kanannya dekat tembok, terlihat pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ tertidur pulas tanpa menghiraukan pidato kepala sekolah.

Tidak jauh dari sana, sedikit kedepan, terlihat pemuda berambut merah duduk tenang dan memperhatikan pidato kepala sekolah dengan seksama, berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang ia perhatikan. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. " _Khas akashi-kun sekali_ ," pikirnya.

Perhatiannya beralih pada kata yang ia sangat hapal dari pidato tersebut.

"..motto kita adalah.."

kuroko menutup matanya. Kata tersebutlah yang membuat Kiseki no Kisedai menjadi berubah. Kata-kata yang sejujurnya tidak mau ia dengar lagi,

" _winning is everything_ "

Ia membuka matanya.

Kuroko tidak ingin Kiseki no Kisedai berakhir dengan kesombongan, ia pun juga tidak mau Ogiwara keluar dari tim basket. Bagaimanapun caranya, harus mencari akal agar hal tersebut tidak terjadi.

 **.**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **End**

 **.**

*yoroshiku : salam kenal

* * *

I love you banget buat yang udah ngereview, follow, favorite, atau apapun itu. oh iya itu aku masukin sedikit jepang (apaan dah sok pamer) sebenernya karena ga enak aja kalo pake bahasa indonesia :3 kayak,"salam kenal" itu kan agak aneh dibaca jadi ya.. yaudah deh aku kasih sedikit bahasa jepangnya :v (dasar sok)

AAAAAAA aku pusing masalah tugas ulangan tugas ulangan.. Udah gitu praktek juga pula (T~T) tapi akhirnya bisa update juga. yeay~ (/^O^)/

Oh iya minna-san, **maafin banget kalo ceritanya ga sesuai ekspektasi** (?) abis aku baru belajar nulis sih :3 butuh bimbingannya ya *tumbs up*

YukineReina-san, hehehe doumo arigatou! liat saja nanti ya :v. ParkYuu-san, hai~ aku akan berusaha. tapi kayaknya jadinya dikit lagi deh (T~T). Iiorin miaru-san, hohoho untung aku tidak membuat kuroko jadi pervert #ups. Well, umm.. apa fic ini memang sedikit harem nantinya :v tapi aku lebih menekankan ke friendship sama basketnya kok :) tapi siapa tau aja berubah :v


	3. Chapter 2

Ternyata aku bandel minna~ (T _T) aku ga belajar. Bodolah. Nilaiku jelek. Umm.. Aku belajar kok abis ini :3 ternyata ga banyak yang aku rubah ckckck bahasanya jelek banget (T A T) humor gagal EYD ga bener. P

Tapii, aku akan berusaha buat lebih baik lagi minna~ bantu aku ya! Yosh! Ini chapter 3.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **fienctla**

 **"Begin Again"**

 **.**

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mengulang segalanya dari awal?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **.**

"Sudah ketemu nanodayo?" Tanya midorima yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," kuroko berjinjit, mencoba melihat daftar namanya di kertas pengumuman yang ditempel.

"Midorima-san, kau kelas berapa?," tanyanya setelah menyerah mencari namamya di kertas pengumuman. Ia menoleh kearah midorima yang masih terfokus pada kertas didepannya.

"Kita tidak sekelas nanodayo," katanya.

Kuroko menatap midorima dengan muka datar seperti biasa.

"Kau kelas 1-A." Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya. "Aku 1-C," katanya.

"Ah, midorima-kun" Kuroko tersenyum, membungkuk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan pemuda tersebut. "Terima kasih."

Midorima mendecih pelan, kesal menyadari tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu merah. Dalam hati ia bersyukur gadis itu sudah pergi.

Seharusnya, ia tidak bertingkah seperti ini. Menolong seseorang yang orang yang tidak dikenal, apalagi sampai bersemu karena merah hanya karena senyumnya-

Matanya menatap boneka Teddy Bear. Oha-asa mengatakan kalau hari ini cancer berada pada peringkat teratas. Apa mungkin ini adalah keberuntungannya? Ia tidak tahu . Yang jelas, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **...**

kelas dimulai seperti apa yang Ia kira. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali kecuali-

 ** _Akashi Seijuurou duduk disampingnya._**

Perlahan ia memperhatikan sosok pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Seingatnya, tidak ada satupun member Kiseki no Kisedai yang sekelas dengannya, kecuali saat ia sekelas dengan Aoimine di tahun kedua. Alisnya berserut. Ia tidak mengerti hal yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu itu menoleh padanya.

 _Eh?_

Kuroko terperajat, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Akashi memiliki _emperor eyes_?

Kuroko cepat-cepat menatap pemuda didepannya dengan wajah datar, berharap pemuda di depannya tidak mencurigai dirinya. Setidaknya, ia lebih memilih dianggap aneh daripada dicurigai pemuda di depannya ini.

Di lain pihak, Akashi yang merasa ditatap menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut b _aby blue_ menatap matanya dengan datar. Ia merasa kalau dirinya cukup _ehm-tampan-ehm_. Mungkin saja perempuan disampingnya terpesona dengan ketampanannya.

Tapi kenyataannya ialah, perempuan itu menatapnya dengan datar tanpa ekspresi dengan bola mata biru muda yang besar, _yang harus ia akui mata itu indah sekali_ , **tidak berkedip dan tidak berhenti**. Dahinya berkedut, apa jangan-jangan orang di depannya ini adalah pervert? atau sudah tidak waras lagi?

Tidak mungkin kan orang gila masuk sekolah?

Akashi menggeleng dalam hati. Sekarang ia bingung.

Tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa diketahui Akashi di dunia ini. _Ia mengetahui segalanya._ kini, untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak mengerti mengapa ada perempuan dengan mata datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi menatapnya terus-menerus, tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa berkedip.

Akashi mulai jengkel. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan aura tidak enak, meski begitu perempuan disampingnya terlihat tidak terganggu-sebenarnya pura-pura tidak terganggu-, atau mungkin tidak peduli. Mereka saling bertatapan. Akashi bingung, kuroko diam saja.

Akashi mentapnya.

Kuroko balas mentatap lagi.

Sesaat, Kuroko merasa dirinya tidak tembus pandang, dan Akashi merasa dirinya adalah orang terbodoh sejagat raya.

Tiba-tiba kelas hening. Tampaknya, semua menyaksikan adegan yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Tak lama setelah itu pintu terbuka, seorang guru masuk dan membuka kelas pagi itu. "selamat datang di _Teikou Kokou._ Saya adalah guru yang akan membimbing kalian.."

Acara 'tatap-menatap' tersebut terhenti setelah sang gadis menolehkan kepalanya kedepan. Aura yang dikeluarkan laki-laki itupun mereda perlahan-lahan. Akashi yang masih jengkel dengan perempuan disampingnya itu sempat heran, tapi nampaknya gadis yang telah menatapnya tadi bersikap biasa-biasa seakan tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada guru yang mengajar di depan lalu menatap matanya sambil berfikir. Ia menyeringai sambil membuka mata dan memfokuskan pamdangannya pada buku yang ada di genggamannya. Akashi tidak pernah tahu kalau hari pertamanya akan semenarik ini. Mungkin Teikou tidak sebosan yang ia pikirkan.

Mungkin Akashi ia akan mencoba sesuatu pada gadis itu.

Sementara itu Kuroko diam-diam merinding di tempat. Dalam hati, ia tersenyum miris sambil menyesali perbuatannya. Ia menarik terlalu banyak perhatian, apalagi ia sadar Akashi akan lebih banyak memperhatikannya gara-gara insiden yang ia perbuat. Kuroko menghela nafas panjang, memejamkan matanya lalu mendengarkan kata yang ia sudah hafal benar,

"... _Winning is everything_..."

 **...**

Kuroko mentap papan tulis dengan wajah bosan. Jelas, ia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dipelajari di kelas. Matanya menatap sekilas kearah guru yang sedang menerangkan rumus-rumus di papan tulis. Ia membuka bukunya, mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di buku. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak harus mengerjakan soal-soal yang akan diberikan sehabis ini.

Guru terus menjelaskan dan satu-persatu soal-soal di buku ia habiskan. Ini terlalu mudah baginya, jelas saja karena ia sudah pernah mempelajarinya dulu. Ia tertawa kecil dalam hati, jika begini terus ia akan mendapatkan nilai bagus dengan mudah.

Ia menggeser bukunya. Ia telah menyelsaikan soal-soal latihan di bukunya. Lagi, ia melirik guru tersebut yang memberikan intruksi untuk mengerjakan latihan soal di buku. Matanya beralih ke luar jendela. Terlihat beberapa anak sedang bermain basket di lapangan. Rasanya ia ingin keluar kelas sekarang juga.

Ia bosan.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, disampingnya Akashi mengerutkan kening mencari jawaban dari soal tersebut. Sudah beberapa menit lagi kelas akan berakhir dan masih ada satu soal yang belum ia kerjakan. Matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang menatapnya tadi, sedang duduk di kursinya, menatap luar jendela dengan pandangan bosan. Buku disampingnya terlihat sudah penuh dengan angka-angka. Kesimpulannya, gadis itu sudah mengerjakan semua soal di buku. " _menarik_ ," batinnya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku ingin menanyakan soal nomor 15," kata Akashi tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu menatapnya terkejut. Tidak biasanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou bertanya padanya. Rasanya seumur hidup baru kali ini pemuda itu bertanya padanya, karena biasanya ia yang selalu bertanya pada Akashi. Kemudian matanya melunak, ia baru menyadari disampingnya ini bukanlah akashi yang ada di masa depan. Ini adalah versi 13 tahun Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuurou," Kata pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kuroko tetsuya," katanya sambil membalas senyum Akashi, membuat pemuda di depannya sedikit tersipu. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat menghapus noda merah di pipinya, lalu mendengarkan penjelasan gadis bersurai biru muda didepannya.

"Sepertinya ada seorang jenius di kelas ini," Akashi berkata tiba-tiba dengan mata yang menatap Kuroko dengan menyelidik. Kuroko merasa pemuda itu sedang menggali sesuatu darinya. Kuroko tidak tahu, apa mungkin Akashi-kun sudah menyadari ada yang tidak beres dalam dirinya? Ia tidak boleh menuduh orang sembarangan.

"Ya, dan itu kau, Akashi-san"

"Tidak. Bukan aku, tapi _kau_ ," Akashi berkata sambil tersenyum lembut, khasnya bila ia sedang basa-basi. Tapi kali ini jelas, kuroko tahu kalau Akashi tidak sedang basa-basi. _Ia sedang menyelidikinya. N_ ampaknya Akashi sudah menyadari ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

Apa Kuroko jujur saja dan mengatakan kalau ia berasal dari masa depan?

Kuroko menatap akashi yang tersenyum. Akashi yang ia lihat sekarang begitu polos, setidaknya dibandingkan akashi yang sebenarnya, dan wajahnya juga masih terlihat seperti anak-anak. Akashi yang di depannya tidak mungkin ia beri beban seberat ini. Dengan wajahnya yang seperti ini, Kuroko tidak tega.

Lagipula apa reaksi Akashi setelah mengetahui masa depannya?

Kuroko mengernyit dalam hati, membayangkan Akashi yang tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena banyak pikiran.

Lagipula, mungkin Akashi akan tertawa jika mendengar cerita "perubahan kelamin" miliknya. Ia menggeleng dalam hati. Wajah mengejek Akashi di kepalanya belum hilang juga.

"Akashi-kun, semua orang tahu kau orangnya," Kuroko berkata dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. "Ini hanya kebetulan karena aku sudah belajar sebelumnya"

 _"Aku memang sudah belajar sebelumnya, tiga tahun lalu,_ " batin Kuroko. Ia meringis dalam hati karena berbohong.

Mereka terdiam sebentar, saling bertatapan dengan mata Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik sambil tersenyum. Entah keberuntungan apa yang kuroko dapatkan hari ini, akhirnya Akashi terlihat mempercayainya juga. Pemuda itu menutup bukunya sesaat sebelum bel berbunyi. Ia mengeluarkan bekal makan siang lalu berjalan menuju mejanya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Mau ikut denganku keatap sekolah?"

Kuroko ikut tersenyum. Aneh, Kuroko merasa ia lebih sering tersenyum ketika dekat dengan Akashi. Mereka hampir saja berjalan keatap bersama sebelum tiba-tiba guru memanggil namanya di depan pintu-

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

Gadis itu menjawab panggilan tersebut berkali-kali sebelum berjalan kerah perempuan paruh baya yang memanggil namanya.

"Kuroko tetsuya"

"Maaf sensei, aku disini." Kuroko berkata disamping guru tersebut sebelum akhirnya guru itu berteriak dan hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang kalau saja ia tidak berpegangan ke pintu. Kuroko yang memang sangat sopan, membungkukan badannya 90° lalu meminta maaf.

"Tolong ikuti saya ke saya ke ruang guru," Kata perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu setelah dirinya kembali berdiri.

Kuroko mengangguk, setelah itu mengikuti perempuan itu dari belakang.

 **...**

"Kuroko, jadi kau tinggal sendiri?"

Perempuan paruh baya itu menatap kuroko tidak percaya. Disampingnya, kuroko hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Guru yang akan mengajarnya dalam satu tahun kedepan itupun membolak balik berkas yang berada di tangannya.

"Dengar Kuroko-san, aku minta maaf bertanya hal-hal yang sensitif seperti ini. Tapi aku harus tahu mengenai kesanggupanmu membayar uang sekolah," Guru itu menatapnya "Kau sanggup?"

Kuroko mengangguk saja. Matanya sudah berair, ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berbicara.

Guru itu menyadari anak didiknya begitu diam. Iapun menoleh dan mendapati Mata gadis itu sedikit berair. Seketika itu ia pun ia merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku jika ini mengganggumu"

Kuroko mengangguk, ia tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa-apa"

"Ngomong-ngomong, masalah orang tuamu.." Guru itu terdiam sebentar. "Apa benar mereka-

"Sensei," kuroko berkata pelan tapi memaksa. "Aku akan berusaha membayar uang sekolah."

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Gadis itu berharap kalau semua ini cepat selesai. Di depannya, wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Mereka sama-sama tidak bersuara sekian lama.

Guru itu baru saja menyadari bahwa nama orang tua gadis di depannya itu ada dalam judul koran harian yang ia baca seminggu lalu. Tidak seharusnya ia bertannya secepat ini, apalagi kejadian yang yang dialami gadis itu masih baru. Tapi ia diharuskan bertanya padanya, ini adalah tugasnya.

"Kalau gitu, aku mohon undur diri." Kuroko membungkukan badannya tiba-tiba, "Maafkan aku."

 **...**

Kuroko melawati lorong itu dengan cepat sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa ia harus sampai melakukan hal yang tidak sopan itu? Kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi, apalagi secara mental ia sudah berusia 16 tahun. Ia harus bisa menggendalikan emosinya.

Harusnya _sih_ ia berada di kelas sekarang, tapi ia tidak peduli. Kakinya membawanya menuju gym. Ia melangkahkan masuk, dan mendapati gym dalam keadaan sepi. Ia mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak lalu men _dribbling_ keliling lapangan, setelah itu ia melatih kemampuan _shooting_ nya.

Kemampuan _shoot_ nya masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Hanya 7 dari 10 bola yang berhasil masuk ke ring.

Kuroko menoleh kearah pintu, mendapati seseorang yang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa lalu bersembunyi dibalik keranjang bola-bola basket. Tak lama setelah itu, masuk gerombolan perempuan yang berteriak-teriak sambil mencari orang tersebut. Kuroko berjalan mendekat,

" _Sumimasen_ "

Mereka semua terdiam, lalu berteriak keras-keras. "SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERADA DISANA"

"Sejak tadi"

Mereka menatap kuroko tidak percaya. Kuroko hanya menatap datar mereka. Ia melirik sekilas seseorang yang berada dibalik keranjang bola.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau melihat Kise Ryouta masuk kemari?"

Kuroko menggeleng, membuat gadis-gadis itu mendesah kecewa. Satu persatu mereka kembali dan perlahan-lahan gym mulai sepi kembali.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang," kuroko berkata sambil mendekat kearah keranjang lalu memasukan bola kedalamnya.

Kise keluar dari sana sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk-garukan kepalanya kearahnya. "Terima kasih _-ssu!_ "

Kuroko berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Kakinya melangkah kearah pintu gym yang terbuka. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tangannya ditarik dari belakang,

"Tunggu!"

Kise menatapnya intens sambil menyeringai seksi. "Boleh aku membalas kebaikanmu?"

Kuroko menatapnya agak kesal. Ia tidak lupa kalau Kise Ryouta adalah seorang playboy. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan sifat temannya yang satu ini, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia laki-laki. Ia tidak mau jadi incaran kise yang selanjutnya.

"umm..," Kuroko menatapnya risih. "Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

"Ah! Maaf" Kise tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, apa yang kau lakukan tadi-"

"Kise-san," Kuroko menatap mata pemuda itu dalam-dalam. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih"

Pemuda itu menatapnya heran, lalu tersenyum lagi. "Eh? Tapi kan-"

"Kise-san," Kuroko tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu tersenyum jika kau mau"

Pemuda itu membelalakan matanya. Kuroko cepat-cepat membungkukan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kise yang terdiam disana cukup lama. Pemuda itu tersenyum, tidak menyangka ada orang yang tidak tertarik dengan fisiknya. Seumur hidup, orang-orang hanya mendekatinya hanya karena ketampanannya saja.

Ia melihat pintu gym yang terbuka itu lalu berlari kearahnya, meninggalkan gym yang gelap dan sepi.

 **.**

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **End**

 **.**

* * *

Perlu di edit lagi ga?

Tadi ulangan matematika (T A T) salahku sendiri sih ga belajarr. Terus sejarah aku gabisa apa-apa. SBK aku ketiduran dan melanjutkan fanfic di kertas ulangan :3 AKU FOTO LHO HOHOHO minna-san, mau? :v

Oh iya, aku balesin reviewnya ya. Umm..

Parkyuu: umm.. Chapter selanjutnya Kuroko baru ngeh kok mesti ngelakuin apa (-_-) telat banget ya wkwk (^ , ^); Blueskyshin: uhuhuhu. Tuh akashinya dah nongol hehehe. Ehhh aku mau buat humor tapi fail HAHAHAHA Jadi aku bikin.. Yah gitulah. Susah juga yah ternyata ( T - T); yurei-san: Oke (tumbs up) oh iya, kok tiba-tiba kuroko jadi berubah kaya Akashi gitu ya? Wkwk tapi menurutku kuroko memang diam-diam suka ngamatin orang #EH terus juga kuroko kan terkesan misterius gitu (di balik tampang datarnya ada apaan?) Semacam itulah. Kagami aja baru tahu masa lalu Kuroko di eps eps akhir (sok tahu aku).; kurochan: umm.. Tapi bahasanya jadi ga enak dong :3 typonya bikin mataku perih (T . T)

Oke minna. Maaf banget ga sesuai ekspektasi? I hope you're all like it. Then, thank you very much for your supported!


End file.
